Running
by Ever-the-Same-Without-Drugs
Summary: She runs away from the pain. She runs away from him. But the only true escape... Death. YukiOC Oneshot


She paced herself as she continued to run. She grew breathless but continued to run. She'd run as far as her legs would take her. Maybe even farther if she could. But right now, she was only as far as the city outskirts. 'Please, let me go a little farther…' But soon, her legs gave way and she fell on her knees on the sandy beach near the ocean. After panting for a couple of minutes, she regained her strength and stood back up. She started running again. 'I never wanna go back… Please don't make me go back…' She continued to run away from the bright city lights, away from the tall skyscrapers, away from the pain, away from it all. She never, ever wanted to return no matter how much it ached to on the inside. She could never suffer that pain a second time. And yet, someone called her beckoned her to come back. 'Get out of my mind, leave me alone… I don't wanna go back!' She screamed mentally to the voice. 'Never ever… I will never go back…' Suddenly, she fell forward, her lungs collapsing from exhaustion. She panted for air, air she could not reach. Her strength had left her; it despised her for over using it. She cried, 'No… I don't want to die… But I can't go back… Oh Onee-sama, carry me a little further…' And with recovering energy, she stood back up. She looked back at the fading city. 'Is it too late to go back, Onee-sama?' The wind billowed her hair, whipping it around her face, making it sting her eyes. She turned back to the dense forest. She sighed and asked herself, "But what will he think? What will Yuki think?" "What do you mean what will I think?" She whipped around to see Yuki standing there. She lowered her head, "Oh… Yuki… It's nothing." Yuki lifted her chin and looked firmly into her eyes. Yuki told her, "Please, you can tell me anything." She turned her eyes to the ground; she didn't want to look at him. It was already so much to bear. But Yuki thought otherwise. Yuki hugged her tightly, telling her in a soft voice, "It's okay, Aneko. I'll be here for you." Hearing that made water fill her eyes. She tried to hold the tears in but they poured down her face. Yuki pulled away and wiped the crystal drops off her face. She told him, "I'm sorry for leaving. But all the pain I've endured… I just couldn't take anymore…" Yuki hushed her, as she grew silent, "You don't have to cry. I will always love you." Aneko blushed a little, as she looked him. His face grew closer to hers as he pressed his lips against hers. Aneko was a little flustered but returned the kiss. Aneko released from the kiss. Yuki was taken by surprise as she explained, "I'm sorry, Sohma-kun. I just… can't…" She started to run away again. Yuki chased after her into the dense forest of the outskirts. Suddenly, her lungs collapsed on her. She fell forward because her legs had given way also. Aneko gasped for air but found none. Yuki had finally caught up with her and found her writhing in pain on the ground. He bent down to her level and asked concerned, "What's wrong, Ane-chan?" Aneko couldn't bear to stare into his eyes. She turned to look at the night sky. She grinned, "Death is such a wonderful thing. It takes away all the pain…" Yuki asked, "What are you saying?" Aneko turned to him and only smiled. Yuki had never seen this smile. She had always faked a smile so he wouldn't be concerned about her. But this smile was different. She actually looked happy that she was going to die. Aneko told him in her last breath, "I've always loved you Yuki but if I loved you, it'd just bring me more pain." Her eyes started to close slowly, "Goodbye, Yuki. Forev…" She never finished; her heart had already stopped. She was truly gone. Yuki soon realized this and started to cry over her dead body. The only one he had truly loved had left her. And so was the fate of the Zodiac members. Always loved but never forever…

Sadly, The End

A/N: Aneko was crying when I showed her this. She didn't want to die when she found her loved one. Oh well. I had to make a romantic angst. Review please -GRS


End file.
